Various electrical circuits, including for example telephone circuits, require protection against surges of current caused by lightning and the like. To afford such protection, surge-protector gas tubes commonly have been associated with electrical connector units. Heretofore, the gas tubes have been mounted separately from the connector units, and have been coupled with the connector units by wires. These arrangements have been bulky and inconvenient and expensive to install and maintain.